


kurt interlude: blaine's surprise

by nightbirdrises



Series: Sinking 'verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbirdrises/pseuds/nightbirdrises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like a boy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kurt interlude: blaine's surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this segment: some smoking (honestly, up until a certain point, this is true for most parts)
> 
> You can read Sinking in chronological order using [this page](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/sinking), or you can read it in the order of events as I wrote them [here](http://princehummel.tumblr.com/tagged/v%3A+sinking/chrono).

**From: Blaine**  
Do you think you could come over? I want to show you something.

  
**To: Blaine**  
I was under the impression that you wanted to take things slow…

  
**From: Blaine**  
Not THAT kind of something. Please?

  
**To: Blaine**  
Damn. Fine, I’ll be there in ten.

 

Kurt rolled his eyes as he put his phone back in his pocket and adjusted his beanie. He still wasn’t completely sure about the beanie look on him, actually, but Quinn had assured him that it was well worth the fifty cents she had spent to get it for him.  _Well, that’s Quinn for you,_  he thought, standing up from the park bench and stretching leisurely.

This park was one of his favorite places in Lima. It was almost never inhabited by more than three kids; more often than not, it was empty. An old playground sat in the middle, the plastic worn and drooping, the swings broken. What Kurt liked about it was that it was quiet and peaceful. There was no need to worry about trying to speak normally or focusing on the lips of people around him or pretending that an isolated accident had never fucked up his life.

A silent break from endless silence, that’s what the park was for Kurt.

It was also close to Blaine’s house, which was a bonus. Not quite the kind of bonus that he’d expected after what had transpired at Scandals just over a month ago, but a very nice one nonetheless. He’d been wary, at first, of committing himself to Blaine — a football player who had been rising quickly in the ranks of McKinley, as well as a transfer student that he didn’t even know — but he was slowly starting to feel more comfortable. Kurt didn’t feel as separate from Blaine as he did from other people; that barrier of communication was, somehow, not as important for them.

Of course, there was also the barrier of social standing, which wasn’t quite so easy for them. Not now that the school knew, thanks to Finn. Kurt took a deep breath and began to trudge towards Blaine’s house, pulling out a cigarette as he went. 

It was late on a school night, so the walk was fairly tranquil. Blaine also lived in what would be Lima’s ‘higher up’ neighborhood, so that ensured fewer interruptions, as well. It wasn’t long before Kurt was pulling himself up onto a low branch of one of the few trees in the area and using it as a sort of stepping stone to the roof of Blaine’s house.  _Thank God I never gave up on my aerobics_ , he thought. Not that he planned on ever admitting that, especially not to Q.

Blaine had left the window open, so Kurt swung himself inside with ease, unable to contain a grin at the sight of his boyfriend sitting on his bed, laptop propped up in front of him.

 _Careful, my parents might smell that_ , Kurt read off the board once Blaine had turned towards him, smiling. They each had a dry-erase board now, Blaine insisting one day that it was easier than passing a single one back and forth when Kurt didn’t feel confident enough to speak. Not that Blaine knew about the insecurities surrounding his voice, as far as Kurt was aware.

Then again, maybe he’d guessed at it already. Blaine was the first person to really try to understand him, while at the same time giving him the space to be private if needed. That was one of Kurt’s favorite things about him.

"Right, sorry." He leaned out the window, put out the cigarette against the roof where the mark wouldn’t be seen, and tossed it to the ground. "I forget sometimes."

 _Have you ever thought about quitting?_  Blaine wrote next; Kurt shrugged. He had, many times, but smoking was a sort of centering tool for him. Though aware of the consequences, he knew he wouldn’t be able to commit to quitting. Not yet, anyways. Blaine watched him for a while, nodded, then tossed the board to the end of the bed, his expression growing more eager with each passing second.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked warily, and Blaine grinned wider, clearly extremely excited about whatever he was planning to do. Kurt’s eyes widened as Blaine started to motion with his hands, the movements hesitant and unrehearsed.

**I like a boy**

Kurt inhaled sharply, but Blaine continued, his face screwed up in concentration as he watched his own hands carefully.

 **He has pink hair and**  — Blaine paused, biting his lip.  **Holes in his skin**

Laughing, Kurt went to sit next to Blaine on the bed, taking hold of his hands and directing them to his earlobes before letting go to demonstrate himself — index finger and thumb of each hand pinching the earlobes. “Means pierced ears, but it’s close enough to cover it all,” he said gently. Blaine glanced down sheepishly for a moment before persisting.

 **He has pierced ears**  — Kurt nodded encouragingly —  **and likes honey**

Kurt groaned; that particular discovery of Blaine’s had been embarrassing, regardless of what Blaine said to the contrary. To be fair, Kurt hadn’t remembered that the jar was still on his nightstand that day.

**He is perfect but imperfect at the same time**

**He wants me**

**And I want him**

Giving up on any other response, Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine’s, pushing him down to the bed as he kissed him hard. His tongue piercing dipped into the crease between Blaine’s lips, urging them apart. Kurt felt Blaine humming happily and couldn’t resist smiling into the kiss.

There were a lot of things he couldn’t resist doing around Blaine, it seemed. Things he’d never have done with any of the other guys he’d played with in the past; things that, normally, he’d scoff at the very idea of. He felt more safe in being himself than he had since before the accident — yet, he wasn’t that boy from sophomore year at all. He was vastly different, and Blaine was playing a part in that realization.

Kurt sucked in a breath as Blaine’s tongue swirled around his, catching momentarily on the metal piercing. He imagined that same tongue, same mouth on his skin — his chest, teasing at a nipple; the crease of his thigh, both too close and too far; his cock, running along the vein and around the head — and had to pull back, breathing heavily. Blaine chased his lips, but Kurt had already sat up again.

"Fuck," he muttered. "Feel free to let me know when you’re ready for more." It slipped out without him realizing it, not until Blaine sat up and gave him a questioning look. "It’s— Nothing, I’m being selfish."

Blaine grabbed his board from the end of the bed, wrote quickly, and showed the finished message to Kurt.

_You’re not being selfish_

And, under that,  _I want more with you. Soon, I promise._

Kurt bit his lip before reaching towards the message, using a finger to erase the words until only  _I_ ,  _want_ , and  _you_  remained.

"I can wait," he said quietly, and it was the truth. Sure, he’d love to fuck Blaine into the mattress in every way possible right now, but that was something he did with nameless men from Scandals, alcohol-infused breath unpleasantly hot and sticky against his skin. Blaine… Blaine deserved better.  _Better than me_ , he thought, but that was a reflection for another time. For as long as he had Blaine, he would do his best, and that’s all there was to it.

Then Blaine jumped, glanced towards the door, and said something that looked to Kurt like “I’m studying.”

"Time for me to go?" Kurt asked after a few seconds, and Blaine nodded, an apologetic expression on his face. Standing up, Kurt leaned down to kiss him one last time. "See you tomorrow, pretty boy," he teased, and he was out the window as quickly as possible.

He didn’t leave right away; rather, he sat against the tree, careful to stay out of sight of the Andersons’ windows. The only light came from the single streetlamp in view, and Kurt found it relaxing. Light, at least, he could see — he was grateful for that much. There wasn’t a whole lot of that in his life, not the invisible kind anyways. Those moments that fill you up with warmth and keep you anchored to the surface when you’re sinking.

Each moment with Blaine like the one he’d just experienced was like that, and Kurt hoped dearly that there would be many more. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he was left in the dark again.


End file.
